


Statuesque

by SilverWolf7



Series: Scenes [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (it was the closest thing in the tags to the right one, Angel Wings, BDSM, Discipline, Domme Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), F/M, Gags, Human Furniture, Lucifer Bingo, Lucifer Bingo Prompt, Lucifer has problems being still, Lucifer is the Unstoppable Force, Mantling, Maze is the Unmoveble Object, Maze makes him be still, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Punishment, Safeword Use, Silent Signal, Spanking, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Unstoppable Force meets Unmoveable Object, Wing Grooming, Wing massage, since neither of them are human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer goes too far in following Maze in the opposite direction of ignoring her, making her miss a target while on a hunt.  She disciplines Lucifer in the best way she knows how.  By making him stay still and quiet.





	Statuesque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeshna_cyanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/gifts).



> Hah, Okay, I joined Lucifer Bingo and this here is my first written prompt. I am doing my bottom line. The prompts in order are:
> 
> Alcohol - Haven't started on it.
> 
> Wall Sex - Haven't started on it.
> 
> BDSM - This fic.
> 
> Vaginal Sex - Haven't started it yet.
> 
> Occupational Hazard - I have started this one and it is total crack with Lucifer and Ella involving a soul from Hell and a teddy bear :P Because it just had to be done.

Statuesque

Maze was glaring at him from beside the piano as he played Every Breath You Take to her.

For the past week, he had taken his promise to not abandon her again to ridiculous heights and had effectively stalked her as she went about her day to day life.

She had been unable to concentrate fully on her bounty and the man she was after got away and she was still trying to hunt him down again. He hadn’t really meant to get her distracted from her job that badly, but it had happened because he had refused to leave her alone even when she started yelling at him to do so.

Now she was standing in front of him, wearing tight leather pants and an oddly frilly shirt which was mainly see through. Unhappily for him, she was wearing a bra.

“No more following me Lucifer. I mean it. For your insolence, you are going to get punished.”

He brightened at the thought, wondering what kind of pleasure he would get out of this session today. He had really enjoyed the last one.

She shook her head at the look of hopeful expectation that must have been on his face. “Oh no, this one you’re not going to get off on. No sex. You need to learn some discipline. So, today you will do everything I say, when I say it, no questions asked.”

He blinked and frowned at that. “Okay. So, what do I do now?”

She held up a soft bit gag. “First off, no talking for you. No complaining, no trying to weasel your way out of your punishment. No trying to turn it into something it isn’t.” 

He grimaced when she held it in front of his mouth, because he didn’t like having his voice taken away. He reluctantly took it though, and she strapped it on so it wouldn’t come off unless she took it off herself.

“Good. Now, come and get on the floor in front of the couch, on your hands and knees. You’ll be my table until I have found my mark’s next position and booked a hotel. Lucky you, I am really good at my job and it shouldn’t take longer than an hour.”

He sighed through the bit, but went to do as she commanded. His hands and knees were going to be killing him by the time the hour was up as it was a hard tile floor. He noticed the rug usually in place under the chairs was conspicuously absent. He also noted that Maze must have already narrowed down where her mark had gone if she thinks it will take an hour to find him again and book a hotel in the time.

It could be worse, he thought to himself as he stared at the floor. He could be stuck in this position all day...

Maze told him to look at the floor and keep his eyes straight and to not fidget, as she put her laptop on his back. Trust her to use the laptop instead of her phone or a tablet. The constant pressure on his back was going to really get annoying.

Damn, Maze really did know how to punish him. Two things he hated to do and she was making him. Being silent and being still. Already he itched with the need to move. He didn’t give in though, staying still as she leaned over him and did whatever it was she was doing.

He could do nothing but kneel in front of her like the obedient devil he was trying to be. The person she wanted him to be for her that day.

For his Maze, he would suffer through this punishment with grace and dignity.

It got harder when Maze started swinging one of her feet in front of his face. She did that for a good five minutes, before she stopped and brought her foot under her body. The idiot that he was, he moved his head to follow, as it was more interesting to watch than the floor.

He got smacked with the flat side of a hairbrush for that one. “No moving, Lucifer. Watch the floor, not me.”

He huffed, but turned his head back to the floor to watch absolutely nothing being utterly boring.

She tried the foot thing again, but he didn’t fall for it that time. She made a pleased sound, before going back to typing something.

Thankfully, the table act finished well before the hour mark was up at only 15 minutes. Maze had her next destination in mind and had booked herself into what he could only guess as being the best hotel at the place she was going. He wasn’t stupid enough to ask when he was once again fee to speak where that was. 

“Good. Get up, strip and bring your wings out.”

He blinked at her, confused. Why would she want him to get his wings out? The stripping thing meant she probably wanted him on display. He was devilishly handsome and couldn’t blame her for that one at all. He would have grinned if he could have made it look right, but didn’t bother while the gag was in.

He made a show of taking off his clothes and watched her as he did so, as he hadn’t been told he couldn’t look at her during this part of the scene. He saw the approval of the small strip tease in her eyes as she watched him the entire time, until he wore not one shred of cloth, but for what the gag might have on it. Only then did he bring out his wings, leaving them lying in their resting position comfortably folded up by his back.

Maze nodded at him and smiled. “Good. Sit at the piano and mantle them over it. Lid down, no playing. You can keep your hands on the piano.”

He looked towards the bench at the piano and wondered if his wings could comfortably mantle the piano. Shrugging, he did as he was told anyway, going over and sitting down, spreading his wings out and around. It wasn’t very comfortable, but it was definitely doable.

She grinned widely at him. “Good. Now, don’t move until I say you can.”

He breathed in sharply at that, because he wouldn’t be able to hold this position long without moving. He could feel that already. Muscles he rarely used in his wings were already straining from a workout they shouldn’t even be getting. He gulped and took in a deep breath, laying his hands on top of the cover over the keys. 

Five minutes later, he could already feel his wings beginning to quiver all of their own from tying to hold the position. His breathing became heavier with the effort to keep them there.

Ten minute later, one of his wings gave a twitch and sagged. Maze, armed with her hairbrush smacked his thigh with it. “Put it back, Lucifer.”

He let out a ridiculous whimper of pain, but got it back in position.

It took him another five minutes of her ignoring the slight tremors his wings had started up, but he got a smack if a wing dropped before he realised what she was doing.

She wasn’t going to stop the session without reason. She was purposefully putting him in a position to use his signal to safe word out. They hadn’t discussed it in so long she was testing him to see if he remembered.

Closing his eyes, when he felt the beginnings of what was going to be one hell of a cramp in both of his wings and smacked his left palm three times against the piano. Maze was instantly behind him, rubbing between his wings and using her other hand to unbuckle the gag.

The first thing he did was take a deep breath, let his wings droop down to lean against the piano in an even more awkward angle and whimpered out a drawn out “Owwwww.”

The movement of his wings set the cramping off and he hunched. “Aww, damn it. I was hoping I could stave off the cramps by ending it then.”

Maze rubbed at where the wings met his back and massaged there gently. “You did well, Lucifer. You realised what I was doing and signaled out. A little too late, but you still did it.”

He grunted. “I need to lie down...”

Maze hummed, and covered him with a blanket as his body decided to start shaking as much as his wings were as he felt the cramps worsen. “Come on then. Let’s get you to the couch and we can lie down there. I’ll give your poor wings a massage.”

He smiled dreamily at the couch which looked a mile away and sighed. “I’m going to need help. Moving hurts right now.”

Maze helped him up and to the seats, before laying him down on the blanket, unwrapping it from his back so she could get to his wings. Then Maze was using her hands in ways he had forgotten and his stupid hurt body gave in to emotion and he buried his head in the blanket as he began to silently cry.

He hated disciplining. He wasn’t really good at the best of times at being obedient. It might have only been a half hour session, but it had been tough on his body and his mind. It made him feel pretty stupid that this is what he found hard. He preferred when he couldn’t sit because of Maze’s spanking punishments. 

“Where’s your head right now, Lucifer?”

He buried his head further into his blanket, not wanting to answer. She rubbed at his back between his wings. Thankfully, the cramping was easing now with the massage. 

“Lucifer. You need to answer me.”

He sighed. “I feel stupid that I find this so hard...”

Maze grunted at him. “Well, feeling stupid is stupid. You’re one of the most unstoppable forces in the universe. You’re constantly moving because of it. There’s nothing to be feeling stupid about that someone telling you to stop is hard for you to do. I know you don’t like it, Lucifer. Why do you think I used this as a punishment instead of a spanking so hard, you can’t sit for a week? The spanking will have you back at it in a week’s time. This, Lucifer, you will remember and it will stop you.”

He sighed, but unburied his head from the blanket to turn and look at her. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. And I know you’ll find more interesting positions to stick me in next time I do something stupid enough to actually have you discipline me like this.”

She grinned sharply at him. He poked his tongue out at her in return.

On the upside, he no longer felt like he was going to drown in emotion. Also, the cramps were now ended and Maze had gone on to grooming. He felt at peace, calm now he had settled down and been assured. Maze thought he had done well. Maze had helped with the pain and was now looking after him in a way that he really needed right then.

It felt like something in his life was finally going right. Maze always knew exactly what he needed. Why did he ever forget that? He also knew he wouldn’t follow Maze while she was working ever again.

He fell into a deep sleep right there on the couch with his demon taking care of him.


End file.
